What's Wrong With The Weather?
by hsm753
Summary: Hunter had never been one to like the cold. Shawn had only dreamed of it. On a cold winter day, Shawn and Hunter decide to have some fun. Set in 2006.


***No Copyright Intended. I do not own Wrestling or its characters.**

**AN: I made this story from a conversation me and my Grandmother had one day where she and I was talking about the snow-day we had back in 2003. She said that it was okay for anyone to act like a young kid when it came to having fun, and I said, "Like DX?" and she said, "That's right." I hope this story entertains you and reviews are welcome.**

Hunter, like any other person born in the northern states, had every right to hate the cold. He hated most of the chills he'd have to endure during those cold mornings walking to school with his friends or, sometimes, by himself. He wasn't a fan of the flu either. He hated those times he had blown his nose against a rough handkerchief and couldn't catch a break when, in the middle of the night, he'd wake up and couldn't breathe at all. Through his mouth, yes, but his nose he had a lot of trouble with. He always thought he would die from the flu, but he never did. He had been confused most times during his teen years as to why he caught a cold even when he had managed to follow a strict diet of protein and a few bits of soup here and there. He felt especially mad as a teenager when he couldn't even go to his favorite gym down the block. That was because of the white stuff. The snow.

Now, Hunter was mad again. He loved December for the joy of Christmas, but the cold was his worst enemy. He wasn't prepared for the cold every winter, and it came back to bite him. He grunted when he managed to sit up in his bed, rubbing his eyes with two of his fingers before he managed to throw the blankets over to the side, that cold air greeting him instantly.

Hunter grunted again and managed to shake off the cold and slip on his white slippers as he leaned over the side of the bed. He got up and managed to find his white robe on the coat hanger next to the dresser. He slipped it on and went towards the closet, shaking a little as he was getting colder as the room wasn't even warmed up from the fireplace crackling in the corner. He pulled out a couple of objects and managed to find a long sleeved blue shirt and dark blue jeans. He slipped off his slippers and managed to put the jeans on his shaking and cold legs. He then shuddered at the fact he had to pull off the robe, but he did, and it was a bad experience. He almost cussed at the fact he was so cold. He quickly slipped on the long-sleeved shirt and quickly pulled out his black and somewhat dusty coat. He shook off the dust collection and quickly slipped it on. He managed to put his slippers back on his feet.

As soon as he turned back towards his bed, he looked over and noticed the spare bed wasn't made up. It's blankets were thrown over towards the side and touched the floor. Hunter sighed and decided to let it stand for now. After all, he was planning to go back to sleep as soon as he was to go downstairs and drink some coffee before hand.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a series of laughs and chuckles coming from a distance. Hunter stood at attention as he continued to hear these mysterious disturbances. The sounds were pretty close, so Hunter decided to walk around the room to get a better feel of where they could have come from. He quickly had managed to walk towards the dresser, but suddenly heard the laughs again, closer than before. He looked over and saw the big window in front of him, frost covering the sides. He looked through the glass and at the surroundings outside, seeing the white flakes coming down and joining the jumbled mess of white on the ground. The snow that Hunter had seen so many times was back again. Hunter scowled, but took it back when he saw something among the white snow.

The figure below was small, walking right through the terrains of white with a gleeful laugh as it pushed some snow on top of other bits of snow formed into round balls. Hunter had a hard time figuring out what the figure was wearing, or what it was doing, but he knew who it was. He could recognize that set of blondish dark hair from anywhere along with that grin and that face.

"What the hell?" Hunter asked as he kept peering out the window.

The figure kept doing what it had done, walking back and forth to collect more snow in its hands and walk over to the heap of snow and pile it over. Then, it bent over and picked up a small stick and placed it on the side of the pile of snow. Hunter had seen enough, since he knew the figure outside was bound to get sick if he didn't stop now. Hunter walked quickly over to his bed and managed to pull his slippers off and grabbed a huge pair of black boots and slipped them on fast, tying the laces as quickly as possible. He stood up and walked into the hallway leading to a stairway downstairs. He quickly descended down the stairs straight to the door. He opened it, regretting it when he realized how cold it was to his naked ears, but decided to forget about it now, closing the door behind him and walking forward across the white snow.

"Shawn!" Hunter called in the open area.

Shawn continued to adjust the stick he had placed in the heap of snow, Hunter's voice nothing but a whisper in the cold wind running across his ears, almost blowing over the snow hat on his head. He chuckled when he realized his friend was finally awake.

Shawn stood up and managed to wave his gloved hand to his friend. "Hey, Hunter!"

Hunter was so cold he didn't care about waving back. All he wanted to do now was turn around and go back in the warmth of the house. The warmth of blankets over him wouldn't be too bad, either. He walked over to Shawn as he adjusted the coat on his shaking arms.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Hunter asked.

Shawn grinned. "Like the snowman?"

Hunter looked at the piles of snow and the little figures of sticks and rocks forming a face and arms.

"Looks like Vince." Hunter said, easily wiping away a chuckle on his lips.

"That's the idea. Come on, grab some grass over there and make the hair."

"No, Shawn," Hunter grabbed Shawn's arm and pulled him close to his chest. "Let's go inside."

"Oh, Hunter. Stop being a pushover." Shawn grinned, causing Hunter to scowl as he let Shawn's arm go.

"Shawn, you're gonna be sick." Hunter said, his body shaking so bad he just wanted to walk away.

"No, I'm not, Hunter. I'll be fine."

"Shawn, what are you wearing?"

"My favorite blue zip-up jacket under my two pairs of red long-sleeved shirts along with-"

"Do you have to go into detail? It's freezing out here!"

"Not if you're wearing layers."

Hunter grunted. "Shawn, can we go inside?"

"No, Hunter, I want to stay out here."

"Okay, Shawn. Have fun. Be sick." Hunter started to turn around and walk back to the house when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Hunter, Hunter," Shawn said, a wide smile covering his face. "Catch me, Hunter."

Before Hunter could protest, Shawn took off in a small run and laughed a little as he turned to look back at Hunter. Hunter scowled again and ran a short distance to keep up with Shawn and managed to grab him by the chest and throw one strong-arm around him, leading him towards the house.

"Come on, Shawn, enough games."

Shawn stopped walking, causing Hunter to collide into Shawn's back and long hair, and looked at Hunter's red and shaking hands as the snow slipped around them.

"Where's your gloves?" Shawn asked, looking at his friend.

Hunter shrugged his arm off of Shawn and managed to walk slowly towards the house. Shawn looked at Hunter as he did so, frowning a little when he saw Hunter go towards the door and open it, slamming it behind him.

Shawn shook off Hunter's actions and decided to lay down in the snow, easily setting his back firmly in the snow as his hair was engulfed by the white substance, the snow hat falling off his head. He placed his arms behind his head and watched as his breath collided with the cold air and disappeared in thin air. He smiled a little as the drops of snow began to hit his eyes and face, leading his gloved hand to his face to wipe the snow off. He had wished many a night in his youth that snow would be a thing he could witness forever, but, as many winters passed, he had doubts of snow to even come across Texas. He had heard of snow through many books he read as a child such as _The Night Before_ _Christmas_ among others. His brothers and sister had wished the same thing, but not as much as Shawn. It was that one winter the year he was to graduate high school it did snow, and Shawn and his family had the best time of their lives, Shawn spending the most time outside than he did practicing for wrestling that day.

Shawn's thoughts were interrupted when a huge figure hovered over him and grabbed him by his shirt collar. Shawn got out of the hold and managed to sit up in the snow, chuckling as the figure almost stumbled back from the force of the strong hold. He continued to sit up as Hunter huffed, adjusting the gloves on his hands along with the snow hat he had on his head.

"Shawn," Hunter huffed, his breath clear in the cold air. "You do know why I'm out here, right?"

"Yep," Shawn said, grinning lightly. "To come and play."

Shawn grabbed Hunter by his arm and forcefully pulled him down into the snow, Hunter grunting and yelling as he attempted to get back up. Hunter finally gave in and sat in the snow next to Shawn, frustrated.

"No, Shawn, I came to take you inside. I hate the cold, you know that?"

"Why? What did the snow ever do to you?"

"I hate the cold! I hate snow! It's revolting!"

Shawn chuckled, his arms on his knees. "You sound like that Hunter Hearst Helmsley guy. Whatever happened to him, anyway?"

Hunter huffed, almost in a sarcastic way but also kind of funny. "I am that guy."

"Oh, yeah!" Shawn laughed. "I almost forgot!"

"Yeah, how could you? You and I didn't even talk much back then."

"Well, you were the one with the weird accent."

"Me? Weird accent? You had the craziest of all accents."

"I still do, Hunter."

Hunter chuckled a little and so did Shawn. Hunter looked around at the various surroundings of snow and the nearby woods that was behind the small snowman Shawn had built. He actually smiled when he saw how nice that snowman was and how it almost was compared to Vince himself. Not that he hadn't seen a snowman before because he had seen plenty. Joining to build a snowman wasn't something he was used to.

"Come on, Hunter," Shawn said, tweaking Hunter's nose. "The snow isn't that bad."

"But still..." Hunter's voice trailed, wiping off the touch of Shawn's hand on his cold nose.

"It's not so bad. Say it."

Hunter smiled. "You really think I'm gonna say that?"

"Say it." Shawn leaned his body closer, causing Hunter to lean away, wiping his jaw as if he was thinking.

"No. I'm not saying anything good about this revolting snow."

"Look, Scottish boy-"

"I'm not Scottish. I had to play a British accent back in the day. Does it sound like I have it now?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Shawn, stop playing and get real. It's freezing out here and you're out here playing around like a little kid."

"Why not? Despite me wanting it to, it's not gonna last forever."

Hunter noticed Shawn's snow hat on the white ground and picked it up and placed it on Shawn's head forcefully. Shawn sighed and adjusted the hat while attempting to get all the snow out of his hair.

"Shawn," Hunter said slowly. "We really need to go inside. Please?"

"Hunter." Shawn whined.

"Please, Shawn?"

"What did the snow ever do to you?"

"Nothing. Stop asking me that."

Shawn's face brightened. "Something _did_ happen, didn't it?"

Hunter huffed and quickly looked at Shawn, as if he was annoyed with the man but couldn't be. He decided to look at the white substance on the ground all around the two friends before answering, "Shawn, me and my friends skipped school one time to play in the snow. We were really young, maybe about seven or eight, and I remember this huge joke we played on each other about who could be fast to knock on a neighbor's door and run away real quick. Well, they tried that on me and I didn't have much time to run. Not because of the screaming neighbor, but really when I fell down the hill running away."

Shawn listened closely, entranced by the childhood memory. "And? What happened next?"

"It's complicated." Hunter said.

"Come on, Hunt, please tell me."

Hunter looked at his friend. "I slipped on some snow and I fell down a hill. That's it."

Shawn frowned. "Really? That's why you hate snow?"

"No," Hunter huffed. "The reason I hate snow is because, when I fell down that hill, my buddies just left me down there while I was in pain. I remember feeling pains in my arms and legs, but nothing got broken. It sure did hurt a lot, that pain. So much I couldn't move."

Shawn lifted his eyebrows. "I know you got out."

"After I was screaming for help for about two hours. I couldn't climb up the hill with all that pain in my body. And on top of that the wind was so loud and cold you couldn't hear clearly."

Shawn looked down at the snow covering his brown boots. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"I've never talked about it until now."

"What happened afterward?"

"Well," Hunter sighed. "I got real sick from staying out there so long and I was out of school for weeks until I could catch up again. That was really the last time I ever missed a day of school, especially during winters like these."

Shawn managed to look back up a little and actually smiled. "I never saw snow in my childhood. During my teen years, however, I did. It was really cool to me."

Hunter smiled and actually grabbed a handful of snow and let it slip out of his fingers. He quickly dropped the rest when the cold substance felt frozen on his hand. He then realized he was suddenly outside for, well, a long time. He's never been one to sit in the cold long. Not since the accident and all. He shook his head when he realized it and quickly huffed.

"What?" Shawn asked, looking at his friend.

"Why am I still out here? Are you going in with me or not?"

Shawn laughed, his arms now resting at his sides. "No. Besides, I thought you had a change of heart with retelling that story and all."

"You really think that? 'Cause I'm still not saying anything good about this snow."

Shawn chuckled and placed a hand on Hunter's shaking shoulder while Hunter looked a little angry. He managed to shake Hunter's shoulder and get his attention.

"You know what's the best thing to do at times like this?"

Hunter sighed, ignoring the touch. "What?"

Before Hunter could hear Shawn answer, a big pile of snow flew into his face and slipped down his chest. Hunter looked at it and started to feel his blood boil.

"Shawn, wha-"

"Snowball fight! Snowball fight!"

Shawn took off in a hurry and started picking out bits of snow and rolled it in his hands and threw it at Hunter, who dodged and quickly stood up and continued dodging the many balls of snow being thrown at him, just ready to explode.

"Shawn, stop! Stop...throwing...the...snow...at...me!"

Shawn continued laughing and kept throwing the snowballs as Hunter was walking towards him. He dodged behind the snowman, waiting for Hunter to throw some snow. As the snowman managed to be a shield, Shawn noticed that Hunter looked very upset. Shawn frowned and stood up from his crouching position behind the snowman.

"Oh..." Shawn began.

Hunter stood where he was in the snow and continued to look at Shawn as he looked very disappointed. Hunter couldn't help but feel the same way.

Shawn rubbed the back of his head as if he was embarrassed and began to walk slowly towards the house.

"Maybe I should start acting my age, I guess." Shawn whispered, but it remained loud enough in the cold weather.

Just as Shawn was about to find the sidewalk, something hit him in the middle of his back. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. He looked at the distant figure of Hunter, who just stood there with a little smile on his face as he looked at Shawn. Shawn began to turn his head around and walk slowly towards the house again, only to feel something hit the back of his head gently. Shawn stopped again and smiled a little, realizing his little hunch had come true.

Shawn turned around and faced the distant figure of Hunter again. Hunter grinned as he saw Shawn look at him.

"What?" Hunter asked, lifting his arms in innocence.

"I know it's you, Hunter."

"What am I doing?"

"Oh, well," Shawn bent down and picked up a heap of snow. "I think you're doing this."

Shawn threw the snowball right at Hunter's chest, followed by a snowball hitting Shawn in his chest straight from Hunter himself, the snowball coming from behind his back. Shawn laughed and Hunter joined in after wiping the snow off of his jacket. Shawn began walking into the huge terrain of snow and quickly grabbed a huge pile of snow and quickly began throwing snowballs one by one at Hunter, who had begun to throw a couple of snowballs at Shawn.

The balls of snow hit Shawn's chest and face with deep impacts, but Shawn didn't care as he kept dodging Hunter's snowballs. Hunter didn't even mind the fact he was throwing snow and baring the cold he had struggled with for a long time. Shawn laughed the whole time as Hunter chuckled, but soon as Shawn took off in a run across the snow, Hunter began laughing and quickly chased after him.

Hunter had forgotten all about the cold and his hatred of snow that he actually felt good inside. He was actually enjoying himself as he was throwing snowballs at Shawn while chasing him and feeling the impacts of snowballs hitting the side of his face and on his chest. Shawn laughed harder and managed to stop throwing snowballs and collapsed exhausted in the snow, Hunter actually bumping into him and knocking him onto the ground playfully, both of their snow hats falling off their heads and into the snow.

Hunter kept laughing as he and Shawn caught their breaths from all the excitement. Shawn grinned while lying on his back as Hunter was lying in the snow beside him, panting from all the running. Both of their breaths were visible in the cold air, but their bodies were warm from all the running and laughing and throwing of snowballs.

"Hunt?" Shawn panted.

"Yeah, Shawn?" Hunter panted.

"You like the snow now?"

Hunter began to open his mouth, but closed it quickly when he tried to find the right words to say to Shawn. Shawn sat up a little in the snow using his arm to support his weight and listened for Hunter's response.

"Okay, okay," Hunter huffed. "The snow...isn't..."

"Yes?"

"The...snow...isn't...that...bad."

Shawn smiled. "I told you."

Hunter actually smiled a little as he sat up completely in the snow. "Happy now?"

Shawn laughed. "Yes. Very."

Hunter looked behind him and saw the snowman with the crooked arms and rocky face staring at the two friends. Shawn managed to see what Hunter was looking at and grinned.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Shawn asked, his hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Yeah," Hunter grinned. "Let's try to save it and put it in Vince's office."


End file.
